Punch the Stars
by RitzChan
Summary: In which, a rude and blunt girl dies and wakes up in the body of nine-year-old Lucy Heartfillia. SI-OC as Lucy
1. Body Snatcher

There's a time in life where you hit rock bottom and getting up seems impossible.

She'd been there before, multiple times - after every bad breakup, after getting fired, etc etc- but she's absolutely sure this time was different. After all, you only die once. Then again, she's pretty sure you're not supposed to wake up after.

She woke up with rain dropping in her face, her body so cold she could feel her bones freezing. She opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a stone tablet in the middle of the night. She used her hands to push herself up and that's when she noticed the size of her hands. They were so tiny, she had always been small for her age but she was twenty years old, and these were the hands of a child.

She frowned and looked around to make sense of what the fuck was happening. If this day wasn't creepy enough, then it was getting worse because from the look of it she was in a freaking cemetery. She was pretty sure she had died, hit by a taxi no less, but waking up in a cemetery was giving her the walking dead vibes. Hopefully, she wasn't a walker.

She finally looked at the grave she had been leaning on, it was dark but she could still read the inscription written on the stone._ 'In loving memory of Layla Heartfillia, beloved wife and mother X748-X777'_

She stared at it for a few long minutes, wondering if this was a dream. Unfortunately for her, she had never been one to ignore what was right in front of her eyes. She pinched herself, touched and smelt the grass beneath her feet and took a large breath.

Everything was telling her that this was real, even if she knew the name Layla Heartfillia belonged to an anime character. There was the possibility that the taxi put her in a coma and that this was a very realistic dream, but something told her that wasn't an option. She didn't know the year Layla was born, sure her mind could come up with a date but it seemed so real.

If it looks real, feels real, smells real ... she was pretty sure it was freaking real.

After much hesitation, she pulled her small hand up and pulled her hair to the corners of her face. She looked down and found blonde sparkly hair. She let out a shaky breath and looked down to see she was wearing a black ruffly dress, and from the size of it, she was a small child. If everything was pointing towards something, the metal ring with three gold keys and two silver keys said it all.

For some impossible, completely mind-blowing reason she was in the body of freaking Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

Finding out you basically body-snatched the body of an innocent nine-year-old child can be more traumatic than finding yourself in a fictional world. At least that was her opinion. If she had woken in her body it would have been scary but still ok. If she had been reborn as a newborn she would have had time to deal with it. But basically killing a child, who would grow up to be one of her favorite characters, was not ok.

She didn't want to die, but she sure as hell didn't want to kill somebody off to live- especially not a child. As the days passed by she realized something, Lucy was amazing.

Apparently, Layla had just died and nobody really cared if she hid in her apparent room crying her eyeballs out. Any child who managed to grow up in this sort of environment and managed to be as kind and good as Lucy had been was a freaking miracle.

Before she died, she had been a twenty-year-old university student studying psychology who liked her solitude. But living in this mansion for less than a month actually showed her what loneliness felt like.

The mansion was huge, it had about a hundred servants plus her new 'dad'. Her 'mother' had just died and, for a whole month, she hadn't received an ounce of affection or comfort. The maids came in the morning, dressed her and feed her with little to no words and came back during lunch and dinner time, before preparing her to sleep.

She had seen Jude for a few seconds before he sneered at her shooed her out of the room. Lucy Heartiffilia had been an angel because any other child with such a treatment would have turned into a psychopath. If what she remembered was right Lucy actually lasted until 15 before leaving this hellhole, she's pretty sure she couldn't put up with it for so long.

In a way she was glad she was the one suffering through this lack of empathy and not Lucy, she had a mind of an adult and no child should suffer through negligence, especially not one who had just lost her mother.

It was then she came to a new understanding. Everything pointed out that this was real, her mind couldn't have created such an elaborated scheme. How it happened, she didn't know but she couldn't take it back. She didn't know how to leave and bring Lucy back. There was only one viable option in front of her, from now on she had to be Lucy Heartfillia.

She owed the original Lucy too much, she took her body and life after all. If the story she had seen in her past life proved anything was that Lucy cared the most about her spirits and her Nakama. To repay her debt she would love and protect them as much as the original Lucy had, or she would die trying.

* * *

Lucy was her name now, even if it felt strange to bear a new name she wore it like a badge of honor, she wanted to live up to it. After she had accepted who she was now, small memories came to her in the form of dreams.

She now remembered most of the original Lucy's childhood, she remembered Layla and her magic training, as well as the celestial spirits - Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus. Aquarius and Cancer had belonged to Layla, and before she died she had given her Taurus. She also had two silver keys, Crux and Lyra.

This was the part were she finally remembered that magic was real. It didn't make her guilt about body-snatching a child any better but it did put her mind into other things -like summoning her spirits. Lucy wasn't sure how that would go. What if they felt she was different? How the hell should she act? What was she supposed to say?

She was sarcastic, blunt and, most of the time, rude. The memories she got showed that the original Lucy was a happy-go-lucky child. They were complete opposites, and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life pretending to be someone she wasn't.

In the end, Lucy summoned Aquarius first, out of a cup of water. The mermaid was pissed about being summoned from a cup and the first thing she didn't send a gigantic wave in Lucy's direction.

"Tch, you ruined my date brat." The blue-haired mermaid ranted as Lucy coughed out the water from her lungs. "You haven't summoned me in a month and now you do it from a glass?"

"Sorry, Aquarius." Lucy replied with a hint of sarcasm, getting up from the wet floor. She didn't show it but she was secretly happy the Celestial Spirit didn't seem to know who she really was. It felt like a weight had finally got off her chest, she could truly live on without fear.

"How are you brat?" Aquarius asked with a sour expression on her face, but Lucy could see that the spirit was worried. It had actually been the first time somebody had asked her that. No wonder the original had loved her spirits so much- they were the only decent people around her.

"I'm... not ok yet. I'll be." Lucy replied quietly, even if she wasn't talking that much about Layla but of becoming someone else. She did feel sad she never actually got to meet Layla, from the memories she got she was an amazing and loving mother but she didn't feel that crushing sadness one would feel about the death of a mother.

Aquarius nodded quietly, before going back to her sassy personality. "Whatever, don't interrupt my dates." Then she puffed out, going back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, the mermaid was cool but such a tsundere. She called the rest of her spirits, and after talking with each of them and seeing their concern for her she knew that she would keep her promise. She would love and protect them, not just because of the original but because they were the first to show any care for her in this foreign universe.

* * *

Lucy decided to draw out a plan for her life. She wanted to protect her spirits and Fairy Tail, she needed a game plan. She didn't particularly remember every single detail of the anime or the manga.

She remembered Lucy meet Natsu a year after running away from her home when she was sixteen. Some evil song demon or something, and an island full of demon people. She remembered Jude, 'dad', sent some guild of assholes after Lucy and they destroyed Fairy Tail. She remembered Loke, aka Leo the Lion. She remembered the tower full of slaves where Erza had escaped from. Fantasia and Laxus's Hunger Games. Wendy and her cat joining after kicking some evil guild's ass. Another world with more flying cats. A 7-year time skip, and then some magic games and dragons. She also remembered another Lucy and her dying, it was confusing.

She hadn't actually seen the anime in years, and she pretty much stopped watching around the time after the time skip. That is to say, she had a rough image and little to no details. What she did know was that Lucy was magically strong, but she could have been better had she trained more.

With that in mind, a plan was mentally drawn. Lucy needed to toughen up, but right now she was only nine years old with nobody to teach her. Since she had no way to learn combat she needed more power, and control over and magic.

She had already read through the library, but the only thing she could find was about how to increase magical capacity. It was important of course, but she always thought that while more magic was important shouldn't control also be taught?

Layla had only told her to meditate, which was the most basic way to increase one's magic but nothing about control. Maybe it was because she had watched many other animes and movies with magic, but to her, it made sense to have control over her magic. Like in Naruto, sure you could have power but if you had control even someone with less power could be strong- just look at Sakura Haruno.

From all looks and purposes, magic seemed very much alike chakra. They both could throw Elemental attacks all over the place, although Magic was wilder._ I mean If I remember correctly from the anime there was a bunch of different types of magic, not to mention forgotten magic._

That got her thinking. Each Mage controlled their powers differently but from the looks of it, nobody actually learned control over the Ethernano in their bodies. If it worked like chakra could it mean she could learn to use less of it to open her keys? Maybe she could possibly open more or keep the gates open for more time?

Well, Lucy guessed she'll have to test that. She should probably go find a leaf to stick to her head with magic. If it works ... she's going to walk on walls like a freaking ninja.

* * *

Lucy got up every morning, had breakfast and got dressed, and ran to the library where she normally spent her whole morning. The Heartfillia konzern was rich, very rich, so as all rich people they had a huge library to show off their wealth.

The books on magic weren't that many, less than fifty, because Jude 'dad' had some kind of grudge against magic. Which is kind of stupid since Lucy knew the guy had been in a magic guild before. After she got her hands on the magic books, who most of the time just had generic information on various types of magic, she started to read the rest.

She was from another universe and the original Lucy never really studied anything other than etiquette and magic. Lucy wanted to get out of this mansion, and as such, she needed knowledge about the world. Geography, history, fauna and flora, types of magical monsters, etc. Every morning was spend reading, and she had even managed to get a pair of gale-force reading glasses from the maid that takes care of the library.

After having lunch, Lucy returned to her room and summoned her spirits. Well, not Aquarius since it would have to be done through a cup of water and that was just asking to be drowned. Taurus was funny, and since she was still a child he kept quiet about his more pervy thoughts. He liked to play cards, and she won every time.

Cancer was interesting, he liked to change her hair all the time and it almost felt like playing dress up. It actually gave her a brilliant idea. She was going to leave the konzern before 15 and if the anime was to be believed Jude would send some assholes after her unless she was smart about it. After she left, Lucy was planning on changing her appearance with the help of Cancer and possibly change her last name. It would still be somewhat suspicious- a girl named Lucy with Celestial magic, but still better than nothing.

Lyra was actually the girl company she needed, she taught her how to play the lyre and it was actually great fun. They would play dress up and have tea parties, it helped get her mind of other troublesome thoughts.

Papa Crux was like an all-knowing grandpa, he was the one that she went to went she had questions about her studies. Lucy had also questioned him about controlling the ethernano in one's body, and according to him, such a thing was never done. A mage would try to increase the levels of ethernano in their body through meditation or physical activity, and then they would learn control over their magic but never control over the ethernano itself.

After spending time with her spirits, Lucy would train her body. She was a pampered heiress, she couldn't go out and run around the mansion. Instead, she did push-ups, squats, and yoga in her bedroom. After that she meditated for two hours, increasing her magic potency.

She had dinner and dressed up for bed, and before going to sleep she put a leaf to her forehead and tried to stick it there for two hours. It would fall, and she would try again. Again, again and again.

Any other person might have given up, but she was confident. If Fairy Tail was real, so was Naruto. To her, Naruto was the only anime she ever watched from the beginning to the end. She was kind of glad she hadn't woken up in Naruto since it was about ninjas, who could be said to be thieves and assassins, but it was still her most beloved anime.

After two months of the same routine, Lucy finally managed to stick a leaf into her forehead. She was so happy, all she thought about was walking on walls and on water like a boss.

What she didn't remember at the time was Layla telling her that the one magic was created out of love, and her love for anime had guided her into creating a whole different branch of magic on a whim.

* * *

**A/N: So I went and decided to write a Fairy Tail fanfiction. Yes I know I should be finishing my other fics, but you know how it is. Sometimes you have an idea and it's impossible to actually stop yourself from writing it down.**

**What did you think? Good start? Please tell me your thoughts in the comment section down below.**

**xx, Ritz**


	2. Hightailing

She noticed that after managing to train her control over Ethernano it took much less power to summon her zodiac spirits. She could now summon two at the same time, which according to Papa Crux is not something a normal child could manage. However, she would have difficulty actually summoning two spirits during a fight.

She had been right, controlling the power was needed to control the magic. It was time for the second step ... tree walking.

Her schedule changed a bit, instead of training with a leaf, she would sneak out of the mansion at night to go to the forest. The konzern was so big it had its own cemetery, a forest, a lake and a small village where the servants lived.

She would run up trees and fall down every time, her butt cheeks were black and blue from the falls. It took her three weeks of constantly running and falling to managed to stick to a tree. Seeing results once again made her proud of her stubbornness.

Tree walking was amazing, she loved to be able to just be upside down on a tree branch like a bat. The blood went to her brain if she stayed too long like that, but it just made her feel alive.

After that was done, it was time for water walking. Of course, falling into the lake various time, in the middle of the night, in the winter wasn't exactly healthy. She got a mean ass cold, but she managed to finally walk on water almost like freaking Moses walking through the red sea after four weeks.

* * *

Lucy had been in this world for about four months now, and she was proud of her accomplishments. She could now summon two zodiac keys and two silver keys at the same time. Papa Crux was amazed at her and even added her ninja training method into his records for its amazing results.

However her body still needed physical training, and she wanted to find more keys. It was time for part two of her plan- escape this place.

First, she needed money, jewels- which were the currency here. She also wanted to finish reading the library before leaving, many of the books were rare and she would never have another opportunity.

Although Jude was super rich, he wouldn't just hand over money to his despised daughter so Lucy had to take things into her own hands. She decided that since she was training ninja skills she might as well thieve her way through the mansion and steal. Technically she was the heiress and everything belonged to her anyway.

She took a few objects and woke up two hours before her usual time schedule, managed to sneak out of the mansion and went to the nearest village, which was about 15 minutes away by foot. Of course, she had Cancer change her hair into blue, like Aquarius's, before leaving the mansion so that nobody would easily recognize her and wore simple clothes.

She managed to sell all the objects in a pawn shop, the old man even told her to come back again if she had more goods. Surprisingly nobody questioned her about her age or about how she got the things, it must be a mage thing. After all, in this world, a kid with magic could possibly destroy a town.

Before going back she found a small magic shop and decided to take a look. It was old and full of dust, but then again this was a small village and not many people could actually use magic.

"Can I help you deary?" A cracked voice called from behind the counter.

Lucy looked up and saw an old woman, that looked like an evil hag mind you, looking at her with a creepy ass grin.

"Depends." She replied casually, a hag wasn't going to scare her. "Do you have Celestial keys?"

"You think my little old shop in the middle of nowhere would have rare magical objects?" The hag asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Forget it then." Lucy replied with a shrug, she hadn't had that much hope.

"Do you need anything else?" The hag asked before Lucy left the shop. "While this is a magic shop I have all types of things in the back."

"Is this the part where you offer me candy?" She asked with a deadpan expression. When the hag didn't even twitch, she let out a mental sigh. This shit hopefully wasn't a Hanzel and Gretel type of thing. "Do you have anything on martial arts? Hand-to-hand combat or something like that."

"I have something like that." The woman replied, before retreating to the back of the shop. Several minutes later she returned with a worn out scroll in her hand. The hag put it in the counter and showed it to Lucy.

"This is an old thing I got in an action a while back, it's about some type of martial arts called 'panther strike' or something. It's 500,00 jewels, take it or leave it." The woman declared, looking Lucy in the eyes.

She put herself on her toes and looked at the scroll. It showed various katas and forms, she could tell it was all about speed, agility, and reflexes. For a small girl, this was perfect.

She dumped the jewels in the counter and left the shop in a hurry. It was almost time for the maids to wake her up, she needed to quickly return. She had made 100,000 jewels and spent half of it but she was content, she now had something else to focus on.

* * *

She continued to steal and sell things from the mansion, at least once a week. Just to be sure she had Lyra keep the jewels in the Celestial Spirit world for her, she didn't want to be caught after all.

She gave the martial arts scroll to Papa Crux who then helped her start with a suitable speed and reflexes training, she couldn't start with the actual forms before reaching a good level of speed. It mostly involved Taurus and Cancer throwing things at her and Lucy had to dodge. It was a crude method but it worked wonders.

Time passed by quickly, and soon enough it was her tenth birthday. She only remembered it when her Celestial Spirits congratulated her. It seemed like nobody else remembered Lucy Heartfillia still even lived in the mansion. The library maid gave her a small smile but that was it. It might have been different for the original Lucy, she would have wanted attention and fought for it. Bodysnatcher Lucy, however, didn't mind being invisible, she enjoyed the freedom that came with it.

After that she decided to throw herself into her training, the sooner she felt she was strong enough to leave she was out of this mansion. She decided to continue training her Ethernano, and used a new exercise that involved balancing sharp pointy objects in the tip of her fingers while rotating them.

It took concentration, and she got cut a few times but after a while, she managed to do it. It was while doing this that she realized that focusing her Ethernano in her fingers made them stronger and harder to cut. Thinking about it she remembered one of her favorite Naruto characters of all time- freaking super strong Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade had such amazing chakra control that she could build up chakra in her hands, arms and legs and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage. All of her thoughts went out of the window. If she could do something similar with Ethernano she would be able to fight along with her spirits.

From then on she decided to try and built up Ethernano in her fists and see how it would go. It could work, or maybe it wouldn't but she wanted to try it either way.

* * *

Five months after her birthday, she decided it was time to leave. She had a lot of money after selling things every week from the mansion, she had already finished all the books in the library thanks to gale-force glasses and she had already started on 'panther strike' but she only mastered the first three set of kicks. However, her decision came from the fact that last week she had managed to punch a rock into smithereens with her fist. That and she heard the maids talking about her future wedding to some rich asshole, yup it was time to hightail out of here.

It took her four months, but she could build up Ethernano in her fists to fight. Papa Crux gapped at her for a whole minute after seeing her destroy a rock bigger than her with just a punch. Lyra wanted to learn it too, apparently, it looked awesome.

She also managed to build up Ethernano in her legs, but not as much as in her hands. Other than focusing power and releasing it she had also managed to enhance her muscles with it. When using it she was much faster than normal, but she still couldn't make it last for more than two minutes.

After giving all of her belongings to Lyra, who would keep them safe in the Spirit world, Lucy called Cancer. It was time to leave, she needed to change her appearance.

"Cancer, it's time for a wild makeover." She said, smiling at the Celestial Spirit.

"What do you want to change ebi?" Cancer asked, pushing up his sunglasses.

The hair had to go, the blonde was too recognizable. Lucy also knew she had to try and change her face a bit, maybe with glasses like Superman or something. When she thought about how she wanted to look, she was undecided.

She wanted to honor Tsunade since she totally stole her technique but Tsunade was blonde too, it would look too much alike. Pink, like Sakura, was also off the table because of Natsu- one person with pink hair was enough.

She had light brown hair in her past life, but it was too near blonde for her liking. Black, would be great except for the fact she would look like a emo since she had such pearly white skin. Having rejected black, only white came to mind.

She thought about it and found that there was another character she loved as much as Tsunade- Jiraiya- who also happened to have marks on his face, which could disguise her face probably better than some glasses.

"I want white hair Cancer, make it long and a bit wavy." Lucy said with a grin, she always thought anime characters with white hair we're kind of cool.

Cancer did his magic on her hair, and soon enough her hair long white hair touched the end of her back. "What else ebi?"

She definitely didn't look like Lucy Heartfillia anymore, which was the whole point of doing this, but her face was still a risk.

"Do you think you can turn makeup into something permanent?" She asked curiously._ I always thought the face marks on Naruto were dope. _

"Yes ebi, Celestial Spirit Makeup can last for as long as you like. Even forever ebi." Cancer replied.

"Can you make two red marks on the bottom of my eyes, going down." Lucy asked, pointing at her face. "I want them to be unremovable."

"Yes ebi." Cancer replied, before pulling out a brush out of nowhere with red paint on it. Lucy looked up and Cancer quickly painted her face.

The Spirit gave her a mirror and she was surprised. The red marks weren't like Jiraiya's. Maybe she had explained herself wrong, but under each eye, she had two red marks that looked like fangs. It was different, but she had to admit she liked it. _It's like the Inuzuka marks mixed with Jiraiya's, nice._

The marks plus the white hair, she looked absolutely different. The marks actually pulled more attention to her eyes and made her face as a whole look different. Nobody could compare her with Lucy Heartfillia now.

Her looks where done, now she just had to choose a new last name to live by. This one was easy. Since she couldn't honor Tsunade with her looks she would honor her through the name.

She would be a Senju, Lucy Senju.


	3. Lightning Tribulation

Leaving the Konzern was actually much easier than expected. She just waiting for everyone to fall asleep and left in the dead of night with her keys in a chain around her neck and a bag on her back.

She didn't bring much, just the essentials. An extra pair of clothes, a blanket, a first aid kit, a fire starter, a lamp, some bug repellent, food and water. She was planning on camping it out in the wild for at least a while, so she managed to get her hands on a small camping tent.

This world was very surprising, while it had magic and dragons it also had a very modern lifestyle. It was a mix of fantasy and reality that made it all the more extraordinary.

She travelled through the woods for the first two days without stopping, much of that time running at full speed while enhancing her leg muscles with Ethernano every so often. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the biological father of her body as possible.

She survived in the wilderness using the knowledge she had from her past life, and what she had learned since awakening in this world. The books she had read about the fauna and flora helped her avoid poisonous plants, while avoiding the tracks of dangerous animals.

She called her spirits often. She called Aquarius the first time she encountered a river. Let's just say that the mermaid nearly drowned her for interrupting another date, and for running from home like a miscreant. After pointing out that she was about to be sold like a brood mare the spirit calmed down enough to agree that escaping was probably Lucy's best bet.

Time passed quickly when one is having fun, which she was. She traveled for a few hours every day, but other than that she did whatever she wanted. Most of the time that she was free she trained her body, mind and magic. She was still a child, she had to be able to defend herself or she would be easy prey. But other than that, she played around with her spirits.

With Lyra, for example, they changed her wardrobe completely. The spirit bought fabrics from the spirit realm and together they came up with a style that not only suited the new her, but also was vastly different from what Lucy wore.

She now wore a white kimono jacket that was loose around her shoulders, and was tied together by a red cord around her waist. Beneath she wore red shorts, that gave her enough mobility to kick easily. The outfit was complemented by a pair of long white socks that reached over her knees and a pair of red boots. After much thought, she asked Cancer to change her eye color to red- if she was playing the albino she might as well go all out.

She felt like she was cosplaying, but she liked it. She didn't look anything like Lucy and it made her feel safe. Safe that she wouldn't be brought back to marry some fat slob, safe that she would be free. The only thing was still linked her to Lucy Heartfillia was the name Lucy, which was why she decided to change it to Lucia. She could still be Lucy, the names meant the same thing, but it would be her name. Not the name of the child whose body she stole and possibly killed, but hers.

For now, that would do.

* * *

Lucia, she had started calling herself that now, had spent the past six months in the wilderness. She hadn't seen anybody since she had left the Konzern, other than a few magical creatures that tried to eat her and her spirits. Which was why she was a bit perplexed with the past few hours of her life.

It all started when she was taking a nap on top of a tree branch and was nearly struck by lightning. Now, a normal person wouldn't take a nap in the middle of a storm and while she wasn't that normal, she definitely wasn't stupid to do such a thing. When she went to sleep the sky had been clear, not a cloud in sight.

She dodged the lightning, barely in time to survive, but it scorched some of her long white hair. Had she mentioned how much she liked her hair? Yeah, she was pissed because this lightning bullshit wasn't normal and someone was going to get punched into Thursday.

She decided to follow the lightning, which was stronger at the top of the nearby mountain. After a quick run to the top, she perched herself in a nearby tree- much like a ninja straight out of Naruto- and observed what the fuck was going on.

There was a blonde boy, without his shirt on, throwing himself at the lightning that was raining from the skies, as if bloody suicidal. Now her first idea was to get the fuck out, because she didn't want to catch his crazy.

At least until she noticed the scar he had on his face, that looked like a lightning bolt. Nope, this wasn't Harry Potter. It was fucking Laxus Dreyar, who was a member of Fairy Tail and as such a member of the Original Lucy's Nakama. And Lucia had swore to protect Lucy's Nakama no matter what, even if this one happens to be suicidal.

She let out a sigh, regretting already whatever she was about to do. She used her tree walking skill to be upside down the tree branch like a bat, and called out.

"Oi blondie, you doing some kind of lightning tribulation immortality shit?" She said in a bored-out-of-her-mind tone. "Because you're in a manga, not in a Chinese light novel."

"What the fuck?" The blonde teenager sputtered, looking at her shocked. Lucia wasn't sure he was shocked because of what she said or by her overall appearance, but it was enough to distract him that without actually meaning too, he got hit by lightning. The lightning dragon slayer spazzed with energy for a while, screaming his lungs out, until the lightning became a part of him. At least that's what she assumed since he passed out the next second.

"I hope this won't take a whole year like Barry Allen." Lucia grumbled, poking the passed-out teenager with a stick after checking if he was still alive. "Should I sing some Lady Gaga?"

Since he didn't move, she decided to just wait for him to come to. However, that plan was soon ruined when she noticed that they weren't alone on top of the mountain.

She had forgotten, but one of the reasons why she had kept to the base of the mountain was because this was Vulcan territory and while she could possibly take out a few she couldn't exactly fight a whole gang of magical gorillas.

She glanced at Laxus, but he was still passed out. She pulled Taurus' keys from her necklace chain and called out. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

"Lu-chan~~ you rang?" Taurus said, hugging Lucia with enormous strength.

"Yo Taurus, I need air or I'll die." She managed to said, before her friend killed her with his hug.

"Muuuu, sorrry Lu-chaan." The bull spirit apologized, checking if she was alright with care.

"It's fine Taurus, just grab that blonde guy over there." She replied, pointing at the passed out Laxus. "We got to bounce, before we're ape food."

"Luuuuuu-chaaaan, who's this!?" Taurus asked, crouching next to Laxus. "Why doesn't he have a shirt on? Lu-chaan you're too young to have a boyfriend. I'm telling Aquarius!"

"He's just some dude that got hit by lightning, now grab him." She said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Her spirits were all extremely protective of her, it might have been because she ran away from a bad home at such a young age but mostly because they cared for her.

The bull finally relented and grabbed Laxus, when the first Vulcan finally reach them. She was faster after enhancing her body with Ethernano, and kicked the monster directly in the face, much like the famous Lucy kick. Except this kick was rolled up with Tsunade super strength and sent the monster to the ground, breaking the ground with the pressure. The Vulcans that were approaching felt the pressure and we're wise enough to run away.

She made her way out of the mountain with Taurus behind her, who was carrying a passed out Laxus in his back. She had a feeling she was going to regret this later.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Laxus Dreyar was pissed. Never mind always being compared to his Gramps, never mind his Gramps kicking his Pops out of the Guild like family meant nothing- this time the old man had done it. He had pissed Laxus to hell and back. According to the great Makarov he wasn't ready for the S-Class trials.

Fuck that, he wasn't weak anymore but the old man didn't seem to believe it. What did he need to do to get some recognition? He already took on the most dangerous A-Class missions without getting scratched. Didn't that prove that he was ready?

Since the old man though he wasn't strong enough he decided to find a way to gain more power. He was a lightning dragon slayer, which was rare, but he was just a second-generation slayer. He did some research on it, even if he wasn't much of a reader and found out a few things.

On one of his jobs, he found an ancient journal about dragons that mentioned how young dragons had to do some kind of trial to achieve majority. According to the book it depended on the clan of the dragon, or even its gender, but the gist of it was that the young dragon had to submerge himself in the power of its parent's element and make it his own.

That was all good and dandy, except Laxus didn't exactly have a Lightning Dragon in his backyard. And how the fuck did one submerge himself with fucking lightning? Why the hell couldn't he have been a water dragon slayer? That way he would have taken a fucking bath.

After a bit of planning, he decided he needed to bring lightning to myself, so after looking through a few magic shops he managed to get a Tempest Rod which could control the weather.

After that, he went to one of the most isolated mountains a few hours away from Magnolia and turned on the Rod. The Lightning struck all around him but no matter how much he tried he wasn't fast enough to actually get hit by it.

He was at it for about two hours and was about to give up when a voice called out to him. "Oi blondie, you doing some kind of lightning tribulation immortality shit? Because you're in a manga, not in a Chinese light novel."

He turned around to see a kid younger than him, maybe about 10 years old, stuck upside down on a tree branch. That wouldn't have been weird, except the girl had her feet stuck on the tree like she had glue on her shoes or something. If that hadn't been weird enough, she had white hair and red eyes, looking like a baby ghost of some kind. Maybe he had been struck by lightning and was hallucinating.

"What the fuck?" He blurted out, wondering if he was being hunted by a ghost of a kid when he felt a bolt of lightning pinning him down. He was a lightning slayer, even if most people thought he was just a lightning mage, he knew lightning like the palm of his hand. It was strength, it was energy and it was raw and unaltered pain all at once.

His last thought before passing out was if this would be worth the pain.

* * *

He groaned out as he came to. His body was on fire, everything felt like it was burning. More than that, he could feel the lightning beneath his flesh as if it would ignite as long as he willed it. He wasn't sure of the result, but whatever that coming of age shit test was, it seemed it also worked for Dragon Slayers.

He felt complete as if he had been missing a part of himself. As if the Lightning he had before hadn't been his own, as if it was only borrowed. But now, now it felt like a piece of him. Now it felt like he owned it, and nobody could take it away.

He opened his eyes and found a pair of red eyes staring at him. In reflex, he quickly got up and their heads bumped into each other.

"Ouch, motherfucker." He groaned, as if his body wasn't in pain already.

"Bloody hell." The owner of said red eyes hissed out, holding her forehead while glaring at him. "I saved your life you suicidal blonde, what kind of repayment is this?"

"Who the fuck are you kid?" Laxus asked, taking the girl in. Like he had noticed before she had white ghostly hair and red blood eyes, but now that she wasn't upside down and he wasn't surrounded by lightning he could observe her better.

She was young like he had thought, about the same as Cana maybe. She had on some strange clothes; different than most styles he had seen before. Everything about her was white and red. The most eye-catching thing, however, was the strange red marks beneath her eyes that made her look feral, like a white wolf ready to pounce.

"I'm the one that should ask you that stupid." She replied rolling her eyes, before grabbing a piece of her burned hair. "I was taking a freaking nap under a tree when I was almost barbecued by lightning, only to find out some suicidal angsty teen was trying to off himself in the most stupid of ways. Couldn't you, I don't know, have drowned yourself or something?"

"Who the fuck was trying to kill himself?" Laxus growled, this kid was a snarky little thing. "I was doing magical training shithead, who the fuck told you to be sleeping in a tree?"

"What stupid magical training has you trying to get yourself hit by lightning? Are you sure you aren't just mentally insane?" The white-haired girl huffed, not believing him.

"The kind that's too powerful for weak kids like you." He hissed, if this brat wasn't just a kid, he would have punched her already.

"What did you just call me?" The girl asked, this time very calmly as she narrowed down her eyes at him.

"I called you a weak kid, you got a problem with that?" He egged her on, to see what she would do.

Before he could blink the girl attacked, he dodged backward and she hit the ground where he had stood. Before he could blink the ground that she had hit started breaking with the pressure of the tiny little girls' fist. He took another few steps back, as the ground beneath him broke with the vibrations of the girls' strength. By the time the ground stopped shaking he was already looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Care to repeat yourself?" The girl asked, still glaring at him.

"Weak might be the wrong way to put it." He grumbled, still looking at the damage on the ground. How the hell could a girl be so strong? Sure, magic could make someone stronger, but this was a bit too much.

"That's better." The girl smirked, as if smug.

"I guess I should have said tiny kid instead." He voiced, trying to take that smirk out of the kid's face. He wasn't going to let some white-haired brat win.

Her brow shook as if she was controlling herself from punching him in the gut. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Laxus Dreyar." He replied with a sigh as if preparing himself for the round of questions the kid would ask him. This always happened, the moment he dropped his last name the next question would be- 'As the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar?'- it annoyed him every single time.

"I'm Lucia Senju." The girl, Lucia, replied with a shrug.

"Do you not know who I am?" He asked, perplexed because this had never happened before.

"Well, you are the guy that was hit by lightning but thankfully you aren't the fastest man alive." She replied with a snicker as if he wasn't in on the joke.

He shook his head; how could she not know him or his Gramps? Had she been living here in the middle of the wilderness with the bloody Vulcans or something?

"Where are your parents?" He asked, observing the kid carefully.

"Not around, duuh." She deadpanned as if it was obvious.

"Where do you live?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her devil-may-cry attitude. The girl was still a child and was possibly living in the middle of a magical creature infested mountain alone, he wasn't the kindest person around but if she was here alone, he couldn't just leave her.

"Depends on the weather." She replied with a shrug.

He observed her carefully and by her attitude concluded that the kid had probably been alone for a while. She was a tiny and slim little thing, who knows if she had been eating as she should have been. She was annoying, but nobody should be alone like this.

"That's it, you're coming with me." He said before grabbing the pint-sized girl and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the hell lightning rod? Do you want me to punch you to kingdom come?" The girl growled, trying to break away from him. "I could sue you for harassment! Pervert! Hentai!"

"Quit squirming kid. You obviously have magic; I'm taking you to my Guild. You'll get jobs and a roof over your head." He said, the kid was noisy but was strong and in a few more years she would be a strong asset for the Guild. "And who the fuck are you calling a pervert? You don't even have curves yet kid, wait a few more years before hitting on me."

"Who's hitting on you, you lightning brat?!" She growled, punching him in the back but was obviously not hitting him with all her might. "I'm hitting you, not on you stupid."

He let out a laugh and continue to walk in the direction of Fairy Tail, this one would fit right in.

* * *

Unknown to them both, in another timeline, Laxus never managed to get hit by Lightning because there was no little girl to distract him. The repercussions of that remain to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Here's another update. I hope Laxus was in character enough, it's been a while since I've actually seen fairy tail and even then he didn't show up a lot. Tell me what you thought in the comment section down below.**

**Ritz**

Ritz


	4. Party like a Fairy

After being carried like a sack of potatoes for ten minutes Lucia got tired of punching Laxus back. She didn't want to kill or him, or even maim him so using her super-strength to get rid of him was also a no go. Becoming a member of Fairy Tail so soon hadn't been in her plans, but then again, she did miss having hot water and a soft bed.

Her plan had been to roam around until the age Lucy joined the Guild and then she would look for stories about Salamander until she eventually met up with Natsu and Happy like cannon. Those plans, however, where now scrapped.

Laxus speeded up his pace, and in ten more minutes, they arrived in the town of Magnolia. People threw them looks before dismissing the teenager carrying a child over his shoulder, she rolled her eyes. The people in this town were probably used to the Fairy Tail craziness already.

She involuntarily tensed when they walked into the town, Laxus had probably noticed. She knew that nobody could possibly link her with Lucy Heartifilia, but after so many months on the run and avoiding other humans it was strange to see so many people again.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Guild, she didn't get to look at the building from outside since Laxus went ahead and kicked the front door open. Since leaving the mountain he had been a bit quiet, she didn't make conversation either. He grunted here and there, and commented on how little she weighed.

"Lana where's the master?" Laxus asked the waitress as he reached the Guild's bar. Lana was an older woman with dark purple hair, who was at the moment serving beer to a few guys sitting nearby.

"Upstairs Laxus. Who's that?" The woman replied, nodding towards me.

"A stray cat I picked up in the mountains." The blonde lazily replied, before starting to go up the stairs onto the second floor.

"Who's a cat you bolt head?" Lucia growled pulling some of his hair in retaliation.

"Tch." He grumbled, probably wanting nothing more than sending a few lightning bolts her way. "Be quiet brat."

He reached the second floor and walked to one of the last doors at the end of the corridor, at which he proceeded to open the door with a kick again. This bloody idiot had no manner.

"Gramps I brought you a new pet." Laxus declared as soon as he walked in, throwing her into the floor without much care.

"Careful with the goods dipshit." She snarled rubbing her back, her but was probably going to be purple tomorrow because the idiot had thrown her down to the floor.

"Laxus where have you been? I was worried!" And elder's voice said, and Lucia turned around to see an older tinny man on top of the desk, looking worriedly at the teen.

"I was training." The boy replied with a shrug before pointing at me. "I found this punk in the woods living with the Vulcans, I thought you might like another brat running around."

The older man turned his head slightly to look at her. "Hello my dear, what's your name? I'm Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail."

"Lucia Senju." She replied with a shrug. She wasn't sure how to act around these people. With Laxus she had merely been her sarcastic blunt self, but she was aware that she wasn't the most social person around. Well, she didn't want to pretend to be someone else either so she would be herself, but would try to curb her bluntness a bit.

"How old are you child?" The Master asked with a smile, taking her nonchalant attitude in stride.

"Ten." She replied, glancing at Laxus who was observing her from the corner of his eyes.

"And where are your parents?" The Master inquired, this time frowning a bit.

"Not around." Lucia said, this time rolling her eyes. She didn't particularly want to talk about that.

"Are you a mage?" The Master asked, changing the subject.

"The brat has super strength, destroyed with the ground with a punch." Laxus informed, speaking up. The Master blinked slowly, before looking at her with interest.

"Well that is one of the most basic magics a mage could possibly learn." Makarov said with a nod.

"Gramps it didn't feel like normal strengthening magic." Laxus commented, still watching her. "Strengthening magic makes the body stronger, this was like she was releasing power from her fist."

The older man was about to speak again when she decided to interrupt.

"Ahem." She gained their attention. "Technically speaking I'm Celestial Spirit Mage." She pulled her keys from her necklace and showed them.

"How rare." The Master commented as he saw her keys. "And you even have three Zodiac keys, very impressive."

"What the hell?" Laxus said, surprised. "Then how the hell did you throw that punch?"

"It's not strengthening magic, at least I don't think it is." Lucia replied. "I have very good control over the Ethernano in my body and, when I want, I can focus it in my hands and realize it."

"You can control it with such precision?" This time the Master was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I trained myself in it." She informed, to her it wasn't that special. To them, who had never heard of such a thing, it was something else.

"Child, mages are taught to increasing their Ethernano levels so that they have more energy to power their magic. They are also taught to control their magic, but to control the Ethernano itself is unheard of." The old man explained.

"I know, I came up with it." Lucia replied with a nonchalant shrug. Technically she stole it from Naruto, but they don't need to know that.

The old man gapped at her, while Laxus rolled his eyes at her attitude. Whatever, she didn't particularly care about what they thought but maybe she shouldn't tell other people about how she got her strength.

"Anyway..." Laxus said, moving the conversation along. They weren't getting any more information from her for now. "The brat wants to join."

"You kidnapped me and dragged me here." She deadpanned at the guy.

"I don't see you leaving." Laxus shrugged like he had nothing to do with her presence. She rolled her eyes at the guy but stayed where she was, there was no point in leaving now.

"Well then, where do you want your Guild Mark and in which colour?" The Master asked, stopping their bantering even if he looked amused.

"Red, and on my right shoulder please." Lucia replied. Since she wore her kimono loose around the shoulders it would be easy enough to show her Guild Mark when needed.

The old man nodded and stamped her in the shoulder with the Guild's Mark. The colour matched her outfit, eyes and face marks- she quite liked it.

"Now let's go downstairs and introduce our new member." The Master said with a smile, as he walked out of the room. "We're discussing where you're staying later. Every female member of Fairy Tail can stay at Fairy Hills, our female dormitory. The rent is 100,000 jewels but you only need to pay at the end of the month and there are a few easy jobs for younger kids around your age."

"Fairy Tail, I want to announce that we have a new member!" The Master reached the stairs and said loudly, pulling her along with his tiny hand. "This is Lucia Senju, our newest mage. You know what that means! Let's PARTY!"

Every member seating in the Guild put up their cups up and cheered, as the music started to play loudly. The Master quickly disappeared, already in the bar getting his own drink.

"The old man was probably bored out of his mind in the office and now has a good reason to drink and party the rest of the day." Laxus said from behind her, rolling his eyes at his Grandfather's attitude. "Come along brat, I'll introduce you. Dodge the bar stools flying around and if you get into the brawl, try not to destroy the building with one of those punches of yours."

Lucia looked around at the madness going on around the place before a small smile appeared in the corner of her lips.

This seemed like a fun place to be.

* * *

Surprisingly Laxus did introduce her around. There were a few kids around her age, and she already knew most of them.

Erza Scarlett, who already had the makings of the Titania of Fairy Tail, was two years older than her. Cana Alberona, the card mage, and Gray Fullbuster, the bloody stripper, were a year older than her. Natsu Dragneel, the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer was her age.

Erza welcomed her to the Guild by sharing a slice of her strawberry cake, according to Cana she should enjoy it because the red-haired girl almost never shared her cake.

Cana slipped her a pint of beer on the sly while stealing a few for herself from inside the bar- the card mage wasn't even fifteen and she already had the makings of a drunk.

Natsu and Gray were in mid brawl and both yelled their greetings while punching each other. Of course, after Erza had eaten her own slice of cake she proceeded to beat the snot out of both of them.

She also got introduced to some of the older members of the Guild, like Macao and Wakaba. Lana, who she didn't remember from the anime, was the bartender and waitress of the Guild and later took her to Fairy Hills where she managed to get a room which came with a very nice private bathroom.

Amid the chaos in the room- stools flying and punches being thrown while beer flew from the tap like a river- for the first time in a long while Lucia was happy. She almost decided to join in the brawl but decided it was best not to.

* * *

Five days later she did join, after Gray decided to strip next to her like a pervert. He dodged but she broke the sidewall of the Guild, received a lot of perplexed looks and a lot of cheering. Natsu, however, was another issue.

"Fight me!" The pink-haired boy demanded as soon as she entered the Guild. Since he had seen her strength, he was obsessed with fighting her, she really should have predicted this outcome.

"Did you say something?" Lucia said with a bored look on her face, in Hatake Kakashi fashion- because really Natsu was almost as annoying about challenging her as Maito Gai was about challenging is chosen rival.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu declared, pointing at her dramatically.

She used her little finger to clean her ear and tilted her head to the side, still with an apathetic look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Natsu was almost smoking through his ears in rage, and threw himself at her with his fist high. Before he reached her, however, Erza appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the head with a bokken.

"Behave Natsu, Lucia doesn't want to fight you." The redhead said, glaring at the boy. "Respect her wishes. I'm sure when she wants to fight, she'll find you."

Lucia blinked and nodded. If she wanted someone to hit he would be a good target, as a Dragon Slayer, he could probably take a full-on punch of hers.

"Dragon breath leave the new girl alone." Gray said, from where he was sitting a few meters again.

"What did you say to me ice cube?" Natsu roared back, already mid punch. Yes, it was that easy for them to start a brawl.

Of course, they always forgot Erza was around. The brawl soon turned into Erza beating them both with a stick (cough, wood sword, cough) much like some people would train their dogs really.

"They never do behave." Lana commented from the bar, as Lucia took a seat.

"Someday Erza will have beaten them enough with a stick that they behave at the sight of her." The white-haired girl commented amused, she had found out early on that she could be her blunt and sarcastic self around the Guild because they were a bunch of weirdos themselves and took almost anything in stride. That, and most of them were drunk more times that she could count.

"One can pray." Lana wished, used to their antics. "What about you Lu-chan? You've only joined the Guild a week ago, how's everything? Do you like Fairy Hills?"

"All good." She easily replied. "It's nice, there's not many of us so it's quiet too."

"I'm glad." The bartender commented with a smile. "So why are you here so early? Did you come to have breakfast?"

"I want a mission." Lucia replied, she wanted something to do other than training and a mission seemed like a good solution.

Lana nodded and pulled a large dossier from behind the bar. "Well, there's an old woman near the city limits that needs her mow her lawn."

"Pass." Lucia replied, rolling her eyes. That sounded boring.

"There's also a couple that needs someone to walk their three dogs a few streets over." The older woman said.

"Hard no." She narrowed her eyes; this was starting to sound a lot like 'catch Tora the Cat' missions.

"One of the ladies from the fish market needs a babysitter for her three-year-old son." Lana continued to read, and Lucia couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck no, I am not doing E-rank missions." She blurted out, not fucking amused.

"Language missy." The older woman corrected, while Lucia continued to look at her with a deadpan expression on her face. "You do know that jobs don't have classes or ranks, other than the S-Class ones, right? Jobs are just that, jobs."

"No, those are boring jobs that even bloody no-majs could pull out in their sleep." The red eyes girl said. "I want something interesting."

"It's your first job, and you don't have a team." Lana said, trying to reason with her like she was a child. Technically she was, but not really. Plus, she had been away from people for months, she wasn't keen on being ordered around.

"I'm not a team player, and didn't you just say a job was just a job?" She refuted.

The bartender was losing her patience when a blonde teenager took a seat on the other side of the bar. "Laxus come here!" Lana called.

The grumpy teenager got up and walked towards them, before seating on the empty stool next to her. "What do you want, old woman?"

Lana's brow twitched as she glared at Laxus. "The Master doesn't pay me enough to deal with you brats! Take this one out on a mission and get out of my hair already!"

Laxus glanced at her, before turning to Lana. "Why the hell would I take the white-haired brat out on a mission? I have to prepare for the next S-Rank Trials in five months."

"You brought the stray cat home know you go walk it." The bartender hissed, tired of both of them. Lucia silently wondered how her getting a mission turned into her being tossed at Laxus like a baby needing a babysitter.

"Hey, I resent that!" She grumbled. She just didn't want to do stupid missions- they only did that in Naruto for teamwork and she was a solo player. The only team she needed were her spirits, and even her spirits would find those jobs tasteless.

"What's in it for me?" Laxus asked, trying to bargain.

"Do whatever I tell you for the next five months and I'll tell the Master that I think you're ready for the Trials." Lana replied with a smirk, losing her annoyed expression.

Laxus glanced at me, before turning towards the bartender. "Deal, but you better not go back on your word old woman."

The older woman clenched her jaw at being called old and pointed at the notice board. "Pick a job and get out you nuisances, it's not even nine o'clock and I'm already in the mood to commit murder."

Laxus quickly hauled himself from his seat and before Lucia could say anything, the lightning idiot had already grabbed her and put her over his shoulder like cargo.

Instead of punching and kicking him like last time, Lucia pulled his hair and nodded at the board. "Get a move on lightning bolt, if I'm using you as transportation at least walk faster than a turtle."

"You're going to regret saying at brat." Laxus replied with a feral grin. He walked to the board and randomly grabbed a job, before turning to Lana who was still watching them. "Old woman we're taking the Clover Town job, and you're telling my team you put me on brat duty."

"Now wait a minute..." The bartender called out but Lucia never heard the rest of it. Because the next second, Laxus the bloody idiot, teleported them using lightning.

She had never teleported before, never mind by freaking lightning. Stupid lightning dolt, was going to be the end of her!

If she died from this, she was definitely coming back to haunt him silly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I bet you guys weren't expecting an update so soon. I hope it was a nice surprise since I felt inspired today to write another chapter.**

**What did you guys think about it? Should I have written more interactions with the guild? It's just that I thought Lucia would keep to herself for a while, she did just spent the past six months in the middle of the forest with just her spirits and magical creatures as company. She also is going to feel resistant to being treated as a child, she actually not one and even in the Konzern they didn't treat her like one. So, she's not going to be receptive to being taken care of, and will probably struggle to contain her blunt and unapologetic personality.**

**Also, If you guys thought I had introduced Laxus early on to just ignore him until Lucia is older that though luck because he's going to be around even if just to be his asshole self we known and love. Lucia isn't very keen on him either but she'll enjoy trolling and annoying him to hell and back. If you have any ideas you want to share or any questions for me, please comment in the section down below.**

**Ritz**


End file.
